El campamento del amor
by SweetLizzie
Summary: Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Renesmee, Jasper, Edward, Emmett y Jacob, van a un campamento de verano donde esperan todo menos enamorarse.    no soy buena con esto de los resúmenes .-.


** Cap. 1 "Adiós Veranos divertido, Hola estúpido campamento"**

Pop. Bella.

Todo iba bien, claro "iba" ahora tenía que ir a un estúpido, innecesario campamento de verano, estúpidas ideas de mi madre.

"Bella iras a un campamento" avía dicho, genial verano arruinado, adiós a las alucinantes fiestas que traía consigo el verano, es to no podía ir peor pero mi madre era tan terca con una decisión, ya no podía hacer nada mas estaba estúpidamente acorralada, la única opción "ir al maldito campamento".

Pop. Alice

El teléfono sonó, corrí a atenderlo tal vez sería Rosalie con alguna novedad con las tiendas, algunas rebajas o algo así.

-_¿Si?_

-_Alice cariño._

-_¿madre?_- que raro, mi madre casi no me hablaba o me decía cariño.

-_Si querida soy yo, solo te hablo para decirte que iras a u campamento de verano._

-_¿¡Que! No puedes hacerme esto, ya tengo todo planeado_.

-_Alice tranquilízate será divertido, además todas tus amigas esas irán_- al menos no moriría sola.

-_¿Cómo la sabes?_

-_Por que todas nos pusimos de acuerdo_- enarque una ceja incrédula, eso sí era maldad pura.

-_Chao cariño tengo cosas que hacer_- mi madre colgó, estaba tan furiosa que avente el celular mi querido celular con bluetooth e internet sin costo.

Que estupidez esto no podía ir a un campamento ¿Qué pasaría con mis compras de verano? Eran las mejores del año, a demás eso de estar en esos lugares llenos de tierra eh insectos no éramos para nada compatibles, hasta la idea de ir me aterraba.

Pop. Rosalie.

_Toc-toc_ unos leves golpe sitos se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta, era mi madre lo savia ¿ahora que quería?

-_pasa_- dije mientras arreglaba mi cabello.

-_¿Saldrás esta noche?_- ¿acaso no era más que obvio?

-_Claro que sí_.

-_Es tarde, tú no puedes salir_- estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche pero ella prosiguió –_Y menos si mañana te levantaras temprano._

-_¿¡Temprano!_- me pare de un brinco –_ni si quiera tengo planes para mañana temprano._

-_Claro que tienes jovencita, iras a un campamento así que ve arreglando tus cosas_- la mire incrédula casi casi me la comía con la mirada ella solo dio media vuelta y salió de m cuarto.

Yo no podía r a un campamento, esta verano no.

Pop. Renesmee

"Está bien un campamento no estaría tan mal, nuevos amigos, diversión, tal vez no debí de reaccionar así con mi madre" trataba de hacerme la tonta idea de que un campamento para el verano no era malo, pero yo savia que eso arruinaría todos mis planes y eso en verdad me molestaba.

•**Flashback**•

Se escucharon golpes en mi puerta deje lo que hacía y acudí a abrir la puerta era mi madre.

-Renesmee, iras a un campamento- dijo así nada más que insensata.

-WTF!- le cerré la puerta en la cara y la volví a abrir iba a decir algo mas pero se la volví a cerrar.

•**Fin del Flashback**•

No podía ir a un campamento, este verano cambiaria mi vida, iba a dejar de ser la Renesmee inocente y ser Renesmee la chica más sexi, alocada y divertida de la escuela.

Entraría al mundo de la diversión y eso implicaba fiestas muchas fiestas, no un estúpido campamento de verano.

Pop. Edward.

Fiestas, demasiadas fiestas y claro esta muchas chicas, este sería un verano increíble, estaba a punto de salir a una disco, pero mi madre estaba en la sala, la puerta estaba a la vista intente escabullirme.

-_Edward-_ intento fallido, solté un suspiro y di media vuelta.

-_¿si madre?_

_-¿Dónde crees que vas?_

_-A la disco._

_-¿Con que permiso?_

_-Tengo 18 años madre ¡18!- Me exaltaba que mi madre fuera así._

_-No jovencito usted no sale a ningún lado, mañana sales en un vuelo muy temprano- _mi madre ojeo su revista calmada mente.

_-¿¡QUE! ¿Adónde se supone que iré?_

_-A un campamento hijo, ya está todo planeado y no tengo ganas de discutir ahora así que arregla tus cosas y duérmete- _pero ¿Por qué demonios se quería deshacer de mí? ¿Yo que rayos le hice?, subí a rastras a mi habitación, en seguida me tumbe en mi cama, yo no podía ir a un campamento y se suponía que este sería un gran verano.

Pop. Emmett

No! No! Y no yo no podía ir a un campamento, no no mi verano era perfecto, pero espera un momento Emmett… piensa el lado positivo… abra chicas, chicas sexis… tal vez no sea tan malo como pensabas…

Pop. Jasper.

Genial un campamento, no puede ser tan malo como parece… tal vez valla ella… Jasper deja de hacerte ilusiones ella ni te voltea a ver.

Pop. Jacob

Esto era fabuloso, saldría en la noche, si con una hermosa chica… muy sexi y rubia… esto estaba bien, muy bien aun que prefiero morenas…

.

.

.

Todo era fabuloso! Rayos! Rayos! ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Se avía golpeada la cabeza quizás? No podía pasarme esto, a mí no.


End file.
